


The Truest Lie Ever Told

by Greenie (hidetheteaspoons)



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, POV First Person, Robin's perspective, Strike's perspective, The moment Strike interrupts the wedding, Trying something new, all the feels, inner thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidetheteaspoons/pseuds/Greenie
Summary: Robin reacts to Strike's grand entrance at her wedding to Matthew.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 15
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing - trying something new! I know first person fics can be hit or miss, but I was inspired by some others that have been posted recently. Enjoy!

I thought this was what I wanted, up until the moment you came crashing in, much like you always do - from the first day, to right now. Everyone turned to see what moron had caused the scene. It turns out it was _my_ moron. There you were, in all your beaten, battered, and bear-like glory. I couldn't help but smile at the look of you, so handsome in your Italian suit. Your face was scraped and bruised every shade of blue, but that's pretty apt for you, I think.

You waved and apologized and your lopsided boyish grin nearly melted me to the floor. Through it all, the row, the sacking, and the case, you still came. I turned to you, and you made me feel warm inside. For the briefest moment, I found myself wondering what I was doing, standing there, holding hands with this man I don't even half-love. 

When I saw you, whatever moment I found myself in faded away, and it was only us. It was then that I realized that if I only said “I do” once in this lifetime, it would be a lie. If you don't love someone with your entire self, do you really love them at all? So I turned to you, hesitant, and bewildered, and let you turn the lie into the truth as I said the words. Eyes connecting for a split second, I willed you to know that it was for you and only you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strike's perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked to write Strike's perspective of this scene, so here you have it ♥️

I paused and rested my head against the door. Would I be welcome here? Would you even want to see me? I wanted to see you, but I also wanted you to be happy, more than anything else. That's a lie. I wanted you to be happy with _me_. 

After heaving the door to the church open, I wasn't permitted to sit. You were in the middle of your vows, of course, what moron would interrupt someone's wedding vows? Of course it was me. It wasn't the most effective way to let you know I'd arrived, but it also wasn't the most out of character. I wasn't graceful before the leg and I'm certainly not graceful after.

I wasn't the least bit sorry it happened, despite what I might have said at the time. I wasn't sorry because then you looked at me and all the other people fell away. It was only you, with your hair and make-up all done up, a version of you I didn't know. You were gorgeous when you smiled broadly, eyes twinkling. I did that for you. I put that smile there on your wedding day, when it should have been your new husband. 

My breath caught in my throat when you looked me in the eyes and said those two words that have never been said to me before. It might be the only time I ever hear them, and if that's the case, I'm glad it was you that said them. I know they weren't meant for me, but they warmed me all the same.


End file.
